


Music Room Shenanigans

by Mypersonalhaven



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Harahi is shy, Honey is insecure about himself, M/M, Toys, everyone is fucking everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypersonalhaven/pseuds/Mypersonalhaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Haruhi wanted was a little quite time to study, maybe get some homework done, but when Honey entered the music room after her that day with a question, she had no idea the position answering that would put her in. Or, an excuse to write Honey/Haruhi smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bit of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and never got around to posting it. Well, here it is and I hope it's okay. I had one person read this and her sexual frustration was encouraging. I hope I can sexually frustrate everyone. I would like to point out that this is self betaed so there may be mistakes. I also realized after rewatching the series that I made Usa-Chan a girl and, no, he is not. But I am way too lazy to change that.
> 
> I honestly could not tell you where the idea for this story came from, I was just horny I guess and boom, story. Plus there is a serious lack of Honey and Haruhi, or Honey and anyone, and I wanted to fix that. I say a little Honey for everyone!
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment afterwards. :)
> 
> EDIT: Also I should note, I only put the underage tag cause they are all technically underage depending on what country you live in. I'm in 'murica.

It was a free period for the female host, and not knowing what to do with it, she decided to head to Music Room #3. Perhaps she would get a little work done, having fallen slightly behind because of host duties.

Man, I sure have a lot of studying to do. She thought as she ascended the stairs. I'm still ahead but I'm further behind than my own personal goals. I really need to catch up.

She pushed open the doors and entered the empty music room.

Good, no one here. Maybe I can actually get some work done.

Just as she was heading to the back to a table, she passed one of the couches (How much furniture can they can fit in here? And didn't it look different yesterday?) and noticed she wasn't actually alone. Honey Senpai lay there holding Usa-Chan, curled up on his side with his fist to his mouth, sleeping. Haruhi smiled. He wasn't sucking his thumb but the way he was positioned it looked like he was.

Honey groaned slightly as he peeked open his eyes. He was usually cranky when he woke up from a nap but as soon as he saw Haruhi, he smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Haru-Chan." He said on his ethereal voice.

"Good morning, Honey Senpai." She smiled. "Though, technically it's the afternoon." She corrected, not unkindly.

"Oh, is it?" Honey asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Ah, I slept all through lunch." He said with a big yawn, stretching his arms out over his head. Usa-Chan flopped over in his lap and he lovingly picked her back up and sat her upright again. It was rather endearing how much he cared for that stuffed animal.

"Oh, you must be hungry." She said, sitting down next to the small boy. "Would you like the rest of my boxed lunch? I didn't eat very much since the twins shared their fancy tuna." Haruhi smiled at that, the yummy taste still lingering in her mouth. Mmm.

"Oh, if you don't mind, Haru-Chan, I'd love to eat something you made." He smiled brightly, the promise of food making him fully awake.

"Ok," Haruhi laughed at his cuteness. "I had a few bites so I hope you don't mind my germs."

Digging around in her bag, Haruhi found the little black box and pulled it out, along with a text book.

"I don't mind your germs, Haru-Chan." Honey said, a pout evident in his voice. She smiled at that. Honey really knew how to make people think he was cute. Sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Here you go." She said, handing the boxed lunch and chopsticks to the blonde boy, who took them gratefully. She smiled and patted his head before turning to her mathematics textbook.

Might as well get some reading done while he eats.

The brunette opened her book to where they'd left off in class and began reading. She should be taking notes but she could do that later, when she was at an actual table. It didn't feel right to get up and leave Honey to eat alone.

Hearing a small belch she turned to see her once near-full lunch box now empty save for a few grains of rice stuck to the bottom and sides.

"W-what? You're done?" She'd barely started reading.

"Ah, excuse me. That was delicious, Haruhi! Hey, do you have any cake?" He asked, eyes big and hopeful.

"Uh, n-no, sorry, I don't much care for sweets. I might have a mint at the bottom of my bag though, want me to check?" At the boys eager nod, Haruhi duh through her bag, taking out a few books and placing them on the table before she found it. A small peppermint wrapped in a bit of plastic. She'd grabbed a few complimentary mints the last time she ate out to cover sushi breath. Luckily she still had one left.

"Here you go, Honey Senpai."

"Thank you, Haru-Chan!"

He unwrapped the piece of candy and popped it in his mouth, humming contentedly around the round mint. Haruhi smiled. He really was easy to please.

"Haru-Chan..." Honey said quietly after a few minutes of blissful candy sucking, sounding like he needed talk to her about something important. Haruhi was often surprised at her own ability to pick up on subtly changes in tone to tell those things, but it came naturally.

"Yes, Honey Senpai?" She asked, a warm smile on her face. She wanted him to feel comfortable but he didn't even look up from his lap. He sat there, looking down, clutching Usa-Chan with both hands.

"Um, I was wondering...would it be okay to ask you something...kinda personal?" He asked timidly.

"Of course, Honey Senpai, you know I'm always open and honest with you. What is it you want to ask?" She asked, tilting her head a little to try to peek under the boys bangs.

"Um, well, I was wondering if...if you..." He paused, seemingly working up the courage to ask, judging by his increasing blush on his cheeks. "Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked in a rush, rather loudly compared to his soft whisper, clutching his stuffed rabbit tight.

"Wh-what?" Haruhi stuttered. That hadn't been what she was expecting at all. She hadn't know what to expect but certainly not that. "Honey, where is this coming from?" The brunette asked, honestly curious as to where this can't from so suddenly.

"W-well," He stammered, going back to his quiet voice and still not looking at her. It obviously took a lot of courage to have asked her that. It made Haruhi smile.

"It's because, well, I've never been with a woman before and I, I'm curious about it and...I like you Haruhi." He smiled.

Haruhi actually blushed at that. For being as perceptive as she was, it was hard for her to tell when someone liked her. Unless that person was Tamaki.

"Honey Senpai, I like you, too, but, I don't understand exactly what you're getting at. You said you've never been with a woman, what exactly do you mean?" She wasn't trying to be cruel, just understand.

"I-" He started but stopped himself. "I've never had...sex with a girl before." He flushed.

"Oh, Honey Senpai," Haruhi started, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling how bad he was trembling. "But I don't really understand what one has to do with the other. You say you've want to have sex with a girl and ask me to be your girlfriend. You know you don't have to be dating a girl to sleep with her, right?"

"I-I know that!" He said defensively. "I just...I just thought..." He began trembling violently and Haruhi thought he might cry. She had the urge to hug him but held back. "I didn't want you to laugh at me!" He said, bending forward to hide his face, curling in on himself.

"Honey, why would I laugh at you? I promise I'm not going to laugh so please don't cry, okay?" She said, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.

"Because the other girls did." He whimpered, and Haruhi actually hurt at that. "I asked a girl if she'd be my girlfriend before and she laughed at me, said I was cute for a kid but she wouldn't date me, even though I was older than her. And the other girl I liked never gave me a chance to ask. She told me I was cute like a child, like a little brother, so I never asked." He voice broke near the end and Haruhi's heart broke with it. No wonder he was so scared to ask.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry that happened. But I'm not going to laugh at you. And if you really just want to have sex and not a relationship, as your friend, I could do that for you." She said, leaning over to try to look at his face.

Honey finally looked up at her. "R-really?" He asked in disbelief.

“I mean, I've never really given sex too much thought, it never really seemed important to me, but if it's something you want, then as your friend, I'd be happy to give that to you." She ended with a smile.

"Oh, Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled, popping up and jumping into her arms, back to his usual happy self. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm so happy!" He continued. "I really do like you Haru-Chan, and I'm really excited to play with you."

He pulled back to look Haruhi in the face and leaned in to kiss her. It happened so fast that she couldn't have pulled away if she wanted to. Not that she did, she didn't mind a little kiss on the mouth. And Honey's lips were so soft. Then she felt something warm and wet press against the seam of her lips and she pulled back with a small, shocked gasp.

"Honey Senpai, I know I said we could have sex but I didn't mean right now." She said. "I don't have any condoms and I don't imagine you do either. Besides, were at school and the doors unlocked. I just don't want this to get too far." She thought she made a pretty but Honey seemed unphased.

"That's ok, Haru-Chan, we don't have to have sex right now. I just wanna play with you."

And he leaned back in to kiss her. Haruhi gently pushed at Honey's chest to push him back a little.

" it's not just that. I just, well, I've never really kissed anyone before. At least not with tongue." She admitted. Haruhi never had a problem admitting when she didn't know something, but somehow this was embarrassing.

"That's ok, Haru-Chan, I'll teach you. Just do what I do." He said, leaning back in again. This time Haruhi didn't stop him.

Allowing herself to relax, Haruhi kept her lips loose, but still pressed back, and allowed Honey’s tongue to brush past her lips and into her mouth. It felt a little strange at first, to have another tongue in your mouth, but after a bit, it actually started to feel good. Having Honey’s tongue lick into her mouth and across her own was making her tingle, the way he sucked at her bottom lip causing her to let tiny moans of pleasure, his hot breath on her skin giving her goose bumps. After awhile, she had to pull back for her own sanity.

“Very good, Haru-Chan, you’re a natural.” Honey Senpai praised.

Haruhi took a moment to just breathe, not realizing she hadn’t been getting enough air.

I hadn’t realized kissing could be that good.

Suddenly, a thought hit her. Honey had said he’d never been with a woman, and had emphasized the word “woman” more than necessary, and he seemed to know a lot about kissing at least.

“Honey Senpai, when you said you’d never been with a woman, did you mean that you had been with a man?” She asked, cheeks still flushed.

“Well, yeah.” He said as though it was obvious.

And here I thought he was a virgin.

Before she could think better of it, she asked, “With who?”

Honey actually smirked, blushing and turning his head to avert his gaze.

“Takashi.” He answered, a happy sounding bubbling up from his chest.

W-what? Mori Senpai? “Really?” She asked, surprised. She had suspected that were together but was never really sure. Even if they were a couple she never really thought they’d be doing that.

“Yeah, we have sex all the time.” He admitted, looking back at her.

“But, if you’re having sex with Mori Senpai then why did you ask to do this with me? Wouldn’t he be upset if he knew you asked me to be your girlfriend?”

“Not at all.” He said. “Takashi has been with a girl before, it was before we started sleeping together, and I asked him about it. He told me and I ever since then I was really curious. I wanna know what it’s like to be inside a woman.” The blonde explained.

Haruhi blushed at that. Hearing Honey Senpai using fords like that was odd. She knew he was almost a man but he looked like a little boy. Besides that he was gentle and sweet and always carried around that stuffed rabbit. None of which screamed “I wanna have sex with girls”.

“Well, I guess that makes sense. But, is it really okay?” Haruhi didn’t want to come in between them.

“Of course,” Honey said in a cheery voice. “He’s the one who convinced me to finally ask you.”

The female host blushed. It felt strange but the fact that they were talking about her like that was kind nice.

“Wait,” She interjected, suddenly realizing something. “Where is Mori Senpai anyway? You two aren’t usually apart.” She couldn’t believe it took her this long to notice.

“Oh, he twisted his ankle today when he slipped on one of the twins banana peels.” Honey explained. “I wanted to stay with him at the nurse’s office but he insisted I go to class without him. I had some free time and came up here for a nap and I guess I just didn’t realize how tired I was. Takashi will be upset I missed a class.” He laughed nervously.

“Well, as long as it’s okay with Mori Senpai, I guess it’s okay with me.” Haruhi said with a blush.

“Yay!” Honey cheered, and suddenly Haruhi had an armful of excited Honey again.

“Haru-Chan, can I play with your breasts?” The small blonde asked with those big brown eyes shining at her. He looked so cute that Haruhi couldn’t say no if she wanted to.

“Well, I don’t really have breasts, but you can touch what’s there.” Her cheeks flushed with her words, her heart beating harder. “I can’t really lay down though or they kind of disappear so I’ll have to sit.” Her small breasts had never really bothered her, she never had to wear a bra and it meant blending in with the guys easier, but the idea of someone playing with them made her feel a little self conscience. There was barely enough there to fondle.

“That’s ok.” Honey said, loosening Haruhi’s tie enough to undo it and starting on her buttons.

“W-wait!” She said, not expecting him to undress her. I thought he would just feel them through my shirt, the door’s unlocked! On top of that, she wasn’t even wearing her camisole. She had gotten toothpaste on it that morning and didn’t have any clean ones left so she decided to forgo it. The one day she didn’t wear one!

Honey didn’t stop until her shirt was untucked and open, pulling back the shirt to reveal her bare stomach and chest. Her face heated up even more, she was sure she was red as the roses in the vases of the music room. Honey looked just as bad she did, cheeks flushed an adorable pink and look of want in his eyes. His hands started at her stomach and moving up her torso, stopping just under her breasts and pushing them up. When he did that they did look a little bigger but they still weren't much to look at. Honey didn’t seem to mind, just kept pushing them up and letting them down in a slow, circular motion.

This is...odd. Haruhi thought.

He kept doing it, squeezing a little with the slightest pressure. He kept leaning closer and closer he fondled her breasts, fingers moving to hold more of each breast in his hands. His fingers, she hadn’t realized it before, but they were kinda long. Not scary long, but they weren’t stubby like a child’s fingers. Just one thing to prove he was more grown up than he looked.

This feels...it feels...good.

Haruhi whimpers and Honey tore his eyes away from his fascination, looking straight up at Haruhi. He smiled a little, that same look in his eyes and the brunette wondered if her’s looked much different.

“You’re already hard here, Haru-Chan.” Honey said, brushing his thumbs over her erect nipples.

“Ahaaa!” Haruhi whined.

That was… It never felt like that when she touched them herself.

Honey made a small noise, obviously pleased with her reaction.

“Your nipples are so cute, Haru-Chan.” He said, going back to rubbing them gently with his thumbs. “They’re so small, and pink.” Haruhi shivered. He shouldn’t say things like that, her face couldn’t get any hotter. “And they look so tasty.” He said, breath ghosting over the girl’s skin.

“W-wait, I-I-” But the thought died on her lips as Honey’s tongue darted out to flick gently over one nipple.

“Huuu!” She moaned, not expecting that sensation to course through her entire body like that. There were a lot of things she wasn’t expecting that day it seemed.

“Did you like that, Haru-Chan? It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Honey asked, concerned.

“Y-yes,” She whispered, surprised at how weak her voice sounded. They’d barely even done anything. “It’s- It’s good.”

“Good. That makes me happy.” Honey smiled, going back in to wrap his lips around the pink bud and suck softly.  
Haruhi shivered, chills spreading over her body as Honey sucked her nipple into his mouth, licking over it slightly and humming contentedly. His other hand continued to massage her other breast, thumb brushing lightly over the nipple. The dual stimulation making it difficult to hold back her moans. She bit her lip, trying desperately not to cry out. She had no idea her body would be so responsive. When Honey took her nipple between his teeth and gently bit down, she couldn’t take it anymore and let out a loud cry. Honey tugged at the over sensitive nub, Haruhi’s moan drawing out and dying out as he let up, pulling off of her breast with a pop. The look on his face was absolutely adorable and kind of sexy, looking up at her with his big wanting eyes, slightly glazed over with lust.

They were both breathing hard, chests heaving against each other. Just when Haruhi thought he was done, Honey began assaulting her other nipple, with a little more force this time as his confidence grew. His thumb grazed over the overly sensitive nub on her opposite breast and Haruhi bucked under him, letting embarrassing noises from his attention.

When he finally let up, Haruhi was sure she looked a mess. Her face was hot and her hair was hanging in her face, her bottom lip swollen from biting back her moans.

“Haru-Chan,” Honey said softly with a smile. “You look like you really enjoyed that. Did it feel good?” He asked, though it was pretty obvious it did.

She simply nodded, adding a soft, “Yes.”

Honey smiled. “I’m glad.” He giggled.

“Ok, Honey Senpai, now I really should get dressed, someone could come in and-”

“But I wasn’t done playing with Haru-Chan yet.” He pouted and it was so pathetically cute that she couldn’t resist.

“What else did you want to do?” She asked, completely caving to the small male. He simply smiled and began kissing her chest.

Moving down, he peppered soft, open mouthed kisses down her stomach, pausing to dip his tongue in her belly button. She squirmed at the mixed sensation of pleasurable and ticklish. Honey slid down between Haruhi’s legs, dropping to his knees, fingers moving to the waistband of her pants. Haruhi flushed, realizing what he wanted.

W-wha-? He can’t possibly mean-?

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the skin just above Haruhi’s pant, where it was kind of ticklish. She squirmed.

“I really wanna touch Haru-Chan here, too.” He said.

Yup, he meant that. And that look on his face. Ugh, it was so cute and, well, it really did feel good. 

I don’t really wanna stop. So much for studying.

“Well, I guess it’s okay.” She agreed, heart racing.

Honey’s eyes lit up and he began to undo her pants, tugging at them a little once they were open. She lifted her hips a little to allow him to tug them down, pulling her panties down with them. Her hip bones jutted out a little when she bend her body like that.

Once they were mostly down, Honey starred in what seemed like fascination at Haruhi’s crotch.

This is embarrassing.

She instinctively closed her legs but was stopped by Honey’s body. He gently pushed her legs back open, a gentle pressure rather than a forceful shove. She felt so exposed under his gaze, and the fact that he was still fully clothed did not help.

“Haru-Chan,” Honey began, and Haruhi opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them. “Is really pretty here, too.” He said, moving his hands up her legs, her inner thighs, and stopping right at her vagina. Oh, God, this was truly embarrassing. No one had ever looked at her there before. She underestimated how much of not-a-big-deal sex really was. It actually was a lot more of a big deal than she had always thought.

Honey’s fingers moved inward, a gentle pressure against her lips and she shivered, instinctively trying to close her legs again before she stopped herself. The fingers on her continued to move and press against her, spreading her open and exposing her to his curious stare. Haruhi groaned, more out of shyness than anything. She could feel how wet she’d gotten from Honey’s earlier activities and that just made it worse. She covered her face with her hands, feeling just how hot she’d gotten.

Honey continued to move his fingers, grazing over her inner lips and next to, but never on, her clit. He mostly seemed to be experimenting, find out what he could and should do.

“Looks yummy.” He said in a whisper, so close she could feel his breath, spreading her fingers just enough to peek in time to see Honey lean in, eyes closed, and gently lick her.

Haruhi let a high pitched whine, legs trying to close before she stopped them. The sensation of Honey's tongue flicking out and swiping over her most intimate parts both odd and pleasurable.

It feels weird but...I kinda like it.

Honey's tongue continued to give little teasing licks, between her inner lips, giving just enough pressure to barely dip inside before retreating and stopping just before he reached her clit. It was torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

Her legs gradually began to fall open more, unable to pull apart her feet with the pants bunched around her calves. Sensing this, Honey pushed them down to her feet so she could part her knees more, never stopping his tongues exploration.

He put his hands back in place to spread Haruhi's lips, wider than before, pressing his tongue against her and dipping into her with more pressure. Her legs began to tremble, the pressure building inside her lower abdomen with each swipe of Honey's tongue.

Trying so hard to keep quiet, breathing harsh and heart pounding in her ribs, Haruhi let a whimper escape. It trembled, just like her body, vibrating slowly the longer Honey continued.

He seemed to know what he was doing despite never having touch a woman before and Haruhi's thought on that briefly. She originally thought Honey was shy, the way he trembled and sounded like he was going to cry when he spoke to her earlier. But the way he undressed her and touched her body without hesitation once she'd given him the go lead her to think otherwise.

Maybe Honey Senpai just fears rejection.

She felt a small twinge of pity in her heart before it was licked away, the thought leaving her almost as soon as it came.

Finally, Honey's tongue moved from slowly, teasingly dipping into Haruhi, barely entering, and licked a stripe all the way up to and over her clit.

"Ah!" Haruhi cried.

Honey smiled from his place between her legs, humming to himself in satisfaction. A look of mischief flashed across his eyes before settling back into half-lidded and lust filled.

"Haru-Chan's pussy tastes so sweet." He moaned. "Better than cake."

Haruhi whined at those words, language like that coming from Honey's mouth just turning her on more. She didn't know he used language like that.

The fingers once holding her open shifted, two fingers of Honey's right hand slipping and spreading open Haruhi's inner lips, opening and closing, massaging. She could feel how slick she was. The fingers of his other hand teased around her clit, thumb lightly dragging over it before pressing down and pulling back the hood, exposing the little nub that was now swollen from all the attention. She could feel herself twitching under his touch, his close examination and exposure.

"Honey Senpai," She gently whispered. She didn't have anything to say, didn't have any objections, she wanted it to continue.

Her hips twitch upward, seeking the warmth of that tempting mouth. Honey seemed to understand and flicked his tongue across the swollen nub.

"AH!" Haruhi yelled. The stimulation was so intense it was almost painful.

Honey sighed and took her clit into his mouth, sucking around it lightly and massaging it with his tongue. Haruhi jumped, practically pushing herself into Honey's face, no longer aware of her moaning filling the room.

Honey groaned around her, the vibrations making Haruhi shake, her legs, quaking, not sure it they wanted to fall open further for him or close around his head and keep him there. It was then that she felt it, the pressure that slowly built up inside her exploding and spreading through her like wild fire, sweat rolling down the backs of her legs where they were folded as she came, crying out and cumming on Honey's teasing fingers.

Her body still trembled after that, her breath shaking on every inhale and exhale, body slowly unwinding and molding to the couch where she sat, slumped.

She laughed, her clit now overstimulated and sensitive, ticklish against Honey's lips. Her pulled off but not away, pulling back his fingers and licking them, humming, the fingers of his other hand lightly petting her small thatch of dark, coarse hair.

"You really are sweeter than cake." Honey said, the look in his eyes even more glazed over than before.

He spread Haruhi open again, brushing over swollen lips as he looked.

"W-wait, Honey Senpai, I-" She was cut of by a moan, her own, as a finger dipped into her.

"I just wanna look." Honey said with all innocence that his face betrayed. His index finger slipped in and pressed against her inner walls, the index finger of his other hand doing the same and prying her open gently.

H-how embarrassing!

Seeing how far he could push her, Honey attempted the fingers of both hands, trying to fit them all in and open her.

"Ow!" Haruhi jolted. His fingers may be thin but four was too much, three could hardly fit.

"Sorry," He apologized, pulling back immediately and only proceeding with two fingers, his index and middle of his right hand. He moved them in and out, twisting them and pressing against her walls.

"Honey Senpai, I-I don't think I can-"

"Just one more thing. I just want to try one more thing with you Haru-Chan." Honey interrupted. "I wanna hear you make those pretty noises again." And with that, he hooked his fingers and pressed up, hitting Haruhi's g-spot directly.

Haruhi jumped with a whine. He continued to press there, over and over again until he had Haruhi yelling again, a choked "Honey Senpai!" as she curled up from the sensation, arching back again and cumming around his fingers.

She was truly boneless after that, falling back into the couch and letting her body unwind. She was dizzy and breathless, vision swimming and heart pounding.

After she calmed down a bit, the intense pleasure that ran through her settling into a full tingle that made her feel lighter than air, Haruhi looked down at Honey. He was sitting back on his legs, fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. He leaned his head against Haruhi's leg and she reached out to pet his hair. He looked up at her, those huge brown eyes looking just as happy as she felt.

"That was really fun, Haru-Chan." He said, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. "Let me do it again sometime, okay?" He smiled, standing up.

It was obvious to Haruhi that Honey was straining, the front of his pants tight over his erection, but he didn't seem to care about that. It didn't seem fair that she got off so much and he didn't.

"I never asked you that personal question." Honey just seemed to remember. He smiled. "I wanted to know if you were a virgin but I got my answer when I fingered you." His smile turned a little mischievous at that.

At those words, Haruhi seemed to remember her legs were still open and promptly closed them.

"I can't wait to have sex with you for real, Haru-Chan." Honey smiled, picking up the forgotten Usa-Chan and hugging her to his chest, back to being innocent.

After that, he helped her get dressed, Haruhi's body still feeling like jelly. She fixed her hair with her fingers, looking herself over to make sure it wasn't obvious what she's just done. Honey looked like he always did, no one would suspect anything was different there.

It wasn't much long later that the rest of the hosts began to arrive, including Mori. He had a slight limp but otherwise seemed fine. He joined Honey immediately, sitting with him at one of the tables.

Haruhi was in an unusually good mood through her host duties, her guests noticing but no one knowing exactly why. That made her feel better. She'd been embarrassed enough that afternoon as it was.


	2. Extra Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey meets with Mori and the pair to sneak off to the bathroom to talk about Honey's recent endeavors. And maybe do a little more than talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I still suck at descriptions, but here is that bonus chapter I mentioned. It was self-betaed so please feel free to point out mistakes. Hope you enjoy it! I may go back one day and actually write a decent discretion.

Once the other members of the host club began to fill in, Honey made his way to a table in the back, sitting down carefully. He had his usual, cheery demeanor so it wasn’t obvious to anyone what was going on, but Usa-Chan was carefully placed in the blonde’s lap to hide his erection. That would have raised a few questions.

He could not wipe the stupid smile from his face, his cheeks flushed lightly as he thought about what he’d just did.

I kissed Haru-Chan.

His smile only grew as his thoughts continued.

I got to play with Haru-Chan’s breasts.

Takashi entered the Host Club after everyone else, making his way to the back to join Mitsukuni. He smiled as he sat down, seeing the look on his cousin’s face.

“Takashi!” Honey said, happy to see the other’s return. He’d been worried.

“Mitsukuni.” The taller man smiled. He reached out to pat the shorter boy’s head. “You look happy.” He commented.

“I am.” The blonde smiled.

“Why is that?” Takashi smiled. Honey just blushed and looked away with a smile.

I licked and fingered Haru-Chan.

They didn’t have a chance to talk as guests began to enter the Host Club, girls visiting their favorite guests for awhile. Two girls joined Mitsukuni and Takashi, sitting at their table.

“Hello Honey, hello Mori.” The girls greeted, one after another.

“Hello.” Honey greeted cheerfully.

“Honey,” One girl said. “I brought you something.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. “It’s the sheath cake I told you about the other day. I asked my grandmother about it and she said she make one for me early, since my birthday isn’t till next month. I really wanted to share it with you since you seemed so excited.”

Honey’s eyes light up, mouth turning to a little “o” as he peered at the box. She opened it and his eyes sparkled at the delectable looking slice of cake. It was chocolate with chocolate icing and chocolate shavings, double layer. He make a little noise at the sight of it.

“Go on, it’s all yours.” She smiled. “What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing the hesitation.

“Thank you very much but I can’t eat any cake today.” He said, sinking in on himself a little at his own words.

“What?!”

“You can’t be serious!” The girls shreeked.

“Do you have another cavity?” The one that offered the cake asked.

“No, nothing like that, I just…I’m kinda sick.” He finally said.

“Aw, Honey,”

“Now that you mention it, your face is a little red. Maybe you have a fever?” They worried.

Takashi placed a hand to Honey’s forehead, checking to see if he was alright. He knew something was up with Mitsukuni but refusing cake was a serious issue.

“You’re hot.” He said in his monotone voice, though Honey could pick up on his subtle inflection. He knew something was off.

Without warning, Mori stood, picking Honey up and holding him in one arm.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll be taking Mitsukuni now.” He told their guests.

The girls eyes sparkled.

“The compassion!”

“It’s just so moe!”

Without another word, Mori turned and began walked out of the Host Club, Honey waving at the girls behind them.

“Bye, sorry!” He called. “‘ll try your cake later, I promise!” He smiled.

Once they were out, rather than take Honey to the nurses office, he walked to a nearby bathroom, locking the door behind them, placing the smaller boy on the counter and checking the stalls to make sure they were alone.

“You’re not sick.” Takashi stated, not asked. “You’re aroused.”

Mitsukuni flushed and nodded. “Yes,” He admitted. “Very.”

Now that Usa-Chan was no longer in his lap, it was even more obvious his heated face wasn’t from a fever. He was just really horny.

“I expected you would be, but that doesn’t explain refusing cake.” Takashi placed his hands on the counter on either side of Mitsukuni. “You told her, didn’t you?” But he already knew. “What happened?”

The other boy looked down as he smiled. “I talked to Haruhi.” He started. “You were right, she didn’t laugh at me. She didn’t reject me. She let me play with her.” His smile grew as he said the last thing.

Takashi took his cousin’s chin in his hand and gently pulled his face up so they were looking at each other.

“Tell me what happened.” He said, the excitement in his voice that only Mitsukuni would pick up on.

“I kissed her.” He said. “Then I asked if I could play with her breasts. She let me. She said they were small but I thought they were cute. I sucked on them.” His breathing picked up as he retold the story of what happened not even half an hour prior.

“How was it? Describe it.”

“Well, kissing her was nice. She seemed shy but she was really good at it. Her tongue felt good against mine.” Takashi smiled slightly and he continued. “Her breasts were warm and soft. Her nipple were small and pink, and hard when I rubbed them.”

Takashi’s hands moved to the smaller males chest, thumbs running over Mitsukuni’s nipples. He gasped at the feeling of Takashi’s big hands on him/

“Like yours.” Takashi said. “What else did you do to her?”

“I-I,” He took a breath, the thumbs that ran over his nipples continuing to move as he spoke. “I licked down her chest and s-stomach. I think she liked that. Then I pulled down her pants and panties and,” He paused to groan as lips began to kiss his neck, tilting his head to give Takashi more room. “She let me eat her pussy,” He whine, groaning as the mouth sucking at his neck, his fingers grabbing at his cousin’s back, bunching the material of his jacket. “I dipped my tongue inside of her and she came so hard when I sucked on her clit.” His voice became more erratic as Takshi continued his assault on his neck, large hands moving down his small chest and holding his hips.

Takashi stopped kissing long enough to whisper in the blonde’s ear, “How did she taste?” Then he began nibbling Mitsukuni’s ear lobe, causing him to whine.

Voice high pitched the smaller male answered. “Her pussy tasted so sweet, that’s why I didn’t want the cake, I didn’t wanna ruin it. I can still taste her.” He shivered. “She came again when I fingered her, I found her g-spot.” 

“Not many young men can do that without practice. I’m proud of you.” Takashi said, pulling back enough to look the other in the eye.

“It’s not so different from when you do it to me.” He said, smiling. “Do you wanna taste her?” He asked, pulling the dark haired man closer. “Come here.” He pressed his mouth to the taller man’s, open and wanting. His shoved his tongue inside and licked inside his cousin’s mouth. Takashi groaned.

“Can you taste her?” Mitsukuni asked breathily, voice shaking. “Can you taste her in my mouth? On my tongue?”

Takashi nodded, his chest heaving from the desperate and sloppy kiss. Takashi stuck his tongue out and he eagerly licked, tasting the mixed combination of Haruhi and Mitsukuni. It was intoxicating.

“Takashi, please, I need you now, I can’t wait till we get home.” He pleaded. He knew Takashi couldn’t refuse.

The dark haired male pulled back and looked down at the boy on the counter. Sometimes it was hard to believe that boy was older and stronger than he was and even harder to believe he was a man. But Mitsukuni never seemed to mind being thought of as a boy, going out of his way to seem as innocent and youthful as possible. But when they got like this, it wasn’t long before his true self began to show. Takashi would milk it while he could.

He scoffed. “And here I thought you were only excited because of this.” He said, reaching behind the other and sliding a hand under him, pressing his fingers between Mitsukuni’s cheeks. The boy clung to him, nearly yelling from pleasure.

“P-please,” He rasped. “I need you inside me. Can’t wait, not enough,” He breathed, body trembling.

Takashi obeyed, pulling back and undoing the other’s pants, pulling them down with his underwear, Mitsukuni lifting to allow him, sitting back down carefully. Rather than take them off completely, Takashi pulled pushed them down to the other’s ankles and lifted his legs, tilting the other back to expose his ass. He reached down and grabbed the base of the plug Mitsukuni had inserted in himself that morning, pulled slowly until the toy came free. It wasn’t nearly as big as Takashi, but it allowed his cousin to feel the pressure inside himself all day, keeping himself open and ready for Takashi. It was nothing they hadn’t done before, today just proved to be increasingly difficult with his experience with Haruhi.

“Takashi, please, fill me, I don’t wanna be empty.” He almost never begged this much, but he was desperate.

Takashi undid his pants enough to free himself, cock hard since he’d taken Mitsukuni into the bathroom, increasing as he’d described what he’d done with their female host.

The thought of his cousin with anyone else should have pained him, should have killed him with as long as he’d desired the other and as much as he loved the small man, but his cousin had been curious, had asked him about girls and expressed his desire to feel what Takashi had felt, wanting to have the same experience. The idea was touching that he’d agreed without having to think about it. If he wanted it, Takashi would give it.

He pumped some lotion into his hand from the jar on the counter, quickly coating himself and pressing against Mitsukuni’s hole, loose from the plug but still too tight to take him in easily. He pressed forward and entered in one fluid motion, his cousin almost yelled at the sudden fullness, They’d done worse in the heat of passion so he knew the other could take it.

“Yes, Takashi,” He whined, Takashi’s heart flipped from the way he said his name. “So full, need more,” He panted.

Takshi rested his cousin’s closed legs against his chest, feet by his head. With his legs together like this, Takashi’s already large cock felt twice as big and Mitsukuni felt twice as tight. He wrapped an arm around Mitsukuni’s legs, his other hand holding his hip and began thrusting without hesitation and without holding back.

The sound’s of Misukuni’s voice filled the bathroom, the most beautiful sound Takashi ever heard, never getting tired of those sexy noises his cousin made. He felt a bit of pride that he was one to make him sing like that.

Taking advantage of his position and knowing exactly what the other liked, the taller man spoke. “I bet you made Haruhi whine like this, didn’t you?” Although he never spoke more than necessary, a man of few words, he rather enjoyed talking during sex, mostly because of the way Mitsukuni reacted.

“Y-yes,” He whined. “She made such pretty noises, Takashi.”

“Not as pretty as you.” The other said, not needing to hear to know that no one was as sexy as his smaller cousin.

The illusion of control Takashi had over the other soon faded as the blonde’s need grew. “Harder,” He whimpered. “Fuck me harder, Takashi.” He said, Takashi recognizing it as a command.

Obeying, the taller man held nothing back as he fucked into his small lover with all he had, the noises echoing around them louder and louder. Even he was grunting and groaning, though it was all but drowned out by the smaller male’s cries. He knew he wouldn’t last long with the way Mitsukuni was clenching around his cock, sensing the other was close to release as well.

Back bowing forward, Takashi’s grip on the other tightened, his groans increasing as he inched closer to the edge. He was only moments away now and as he felt himself approach the edge of bliss, his half lidded eyes shot open. “Mitsukuni,” He grunted, not able to say anything more.

“Yes, Takashi, cum inside me,” The other whined. “Oh, God, Takashi, I’m cumming, too!” He cried, body clenching down in a vice grip and shaking as he came, ribboning between them as he cried out with his release. Takashi couldn’t take anymore after that and came, as told, inside his cousin’s small body, cock throbbing with his release, riding out his orgasm.

The both stilled for a moment, still tense, before winding down and sinking a bit as they became boneless in mutual bliss.

Before Takashi could pull out, Mitsukuni grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” He said. “Plug me back up. I don’t want to lose of drop of you.” He breathed. Takashi groaned and obeyed, tilting the other as he pulled out and quickly returned the toy.

He cleaned himself off with a hand towel, wincing from over sensitivity, before lowering the shorter male off the counter to the floor and redressing him. He wiped the other off, doing his best to get the cum out of his shirt with damp towels. He buttoned Mitskuni’s jacket, hiding the evidence of their unplanned love making. Well, they had actually fucked, but no matter what they did, Takashi always felt the love between them.

“You’ll have to keep this buttoned the rest of the day.” Takashi said.

“I still want you again when we get home.”

“You’re insatiable.” Takashi smiled, standing up and throwing the towels in the dirty wash bin.

Mitsukuni grabbed Usa-Chan, who had seen enough today, from the counter and clung her to his chest. His smile was big and no one would guess by looking at him that he’d just had sex. Or that he’d been with two people that day. Takashi could only hope he didn’t look as wrecked as he felt as he picked his cousin up and carried back to the Host Club.

“I love you, Takashi.” Came the blonde’s sleepy but satisfied voice from where his head lay on the other’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, Mitsukuni.” He smiled, a genuine smile, one that was only reserved for Mitsukuni, even if he couldn’t see it, before he pushed open the doors of Music Room #3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this section needs more chapters before I move on to the next part of the series. I'm kinda starting to think it does. Or maybe it should be one whole sorry with several chapters rather than be in separate parts. Currently leaving it open until I decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, I hope you all enjoyed it and are as sexually frustrated as I intended. Which is a lot. I have one more chapter to add to this before it's done but depending upon readers response I may go with my original intention and make it into a series. Basically it's an excuse to have everyone sleeping with Haruhi. She's gonna be a slut by the time I'm done. Actually, they're all sluts in my mind. Everyone's sleeping with everyone else. I'll stop talking now.


End file.
